7 Years of Love
by juviass
Summary: Who would have thought 7 years of love could be shattered by 3 simple words?
1. 7 Years Of Love

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p>7 years. That's how long I loved him for. But I never thought that my 7 years of love would be destroyed in mere seconds.<p>

After a year of meeting the salmon haired man, I began to harbor a little crush for him. I only told my best friend, Levy, about this secret. I never thought that the normally dense Fire Dragon Slayer would've found out, and actually asked me out.

He brought me to his house, and asked me there. I accepted gladly, throwing myself into his muscular arms. Thinking back, that moment seemed like eons ago rather than years.

We dated for 2 years, and what happy years they were. In year one, we shared our first kisses, as well as out first times. Our dates were always ruined by a friend walking in on us, or him getting mad and destroying the restaurant we are at, the arcade we played at, the theater we sat in. But they were still fond times.

In year 2, he heard some rumors. Rumors about how the father that had raised him was still alive. Rumors about how Igneel was searching for him. He left in search of the dragon that taught him his magic. I pleaded to go along with him, but he didn't allow me. Hell, he didn't even allow Happy to go with him.

_"Don't worry Luce, I'll be okay. I'll come back, I promise. So wait for me, okay?"_

So I waited. Waited for half a year, with his words lingering in my heart.

He came back on my birthday, a grin plastered on his face, present in hand. He had bought me a new key, and it was my a pretty rare one at that. I squealed in happiness and hugged him tight.

_"Happy birthday, Luce. You wouldn't believe how hard I looked to find it."_

I told him it was beautiful, and kissed him for the first time in what felt like forever. But when I looked into his usually mesmerizing black eyes, I noticed that they had lost some of their shine. Which meant that the rumors of Igneel really were just rumors. He was hiding his broken soul behind his happy-go-lucky façade, and I never saw it go away.

Until Lisanna came back.

His childhood friend that had been missing since he was... what? 15, 16? She was pretty, I had to admit. But I had never considered her as a rival. To me, she was a guild mate that I slowly grew to like and trust. I told myself that the return of a friend he had thought was dead was why the light suddenly returned in his eyes, and that he and Lisanna were just friends. Friends and nothing else.

I lied.

_"I'm sorry, Luce, but I can't be your boyfriend anymore. We're over. I''m sorry."_

He told me on New Years Eve that year. I went home that evening, and bawled my eyes out. I skipped the New Years Party, as well as the rest of the week.

When I finally returned to the guild, he apologized about the harshness of his words, and asked if we could still be friends. Despite my shattered heart and how much I just wanted to get away, I said yes. How could I tell him that I still loved him like crazy?

But after another week of seeing him and Lisanna together, I couldn't stand it anymore. So I did the only thing I could.

I left Fairy Tail, using "I want to purse my dream of becoming a writer" as an excuse. A horrible excuse, I know, since I'm sure a lot of people saw through it. But he didn't, and that's all that matters.

I actually did manage to become a writer, and a pretty famous one at that. The dragon slayer had somehow managed to find my address, and he sent me a letter every time I published a book. In those letters, he talked about how he and the guild missed her, and how the book was really good. Other than the letters, I had no contact with him for 3 entire years.

One day, he decided to visit me. We chatted for a bit, him talking about how Fairy Tail was doing, about how Juvia finally managed to win Gray over, about how Levy and Gajeel were going out, about how he finally became an S-Class mage. I congratulated him for that, and he grinned his dopey grin, making my heart that I had tried to hard to still, flutter.

And then, he said 3 words that made my heart drop.

_"I'm getting married."_

I didn't need to ask who the bride was going to be, for I already knew. It was Lisanna. Those were the last words he said to me, before I forced him out of the house.

As soon as he was gone, I broke down. Sobs wracked my body, and all hope of the two of us finally getting back together disappeared.

For the only words I wanted to hear was "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>This fic was inspired by the song "7 Years Of Love" by Kyuhyun of Super Junior. I've been really into K-pop lately, and the moment I heard the song and read the lyrics, a perfect story popped into my head.<strong>

**I'll post the lyrics of the song in the next chapter.  
><strong>


	2. Lyrics

We met for seven years

No one knew we would say goodbye this easily

However we still separated

With the memories we built for a long time, now gone

How did we at such a young age

Meet each other, I don't even remember how

Difficult for us to handle the maps of our changing selves

They said saying goodbyes are painful

But I didn't even have time to feel that

I just thought this is the way staying composed

But I cried

Time passed it gave me a simple yearning

Different from what my mind was seeing

At first friends then next as lovers

We said we'd stay as friends even if we separated

During those 3 years spent alone

We contacted each other sometimes

Even if I met someone else again

Even I loved again

Whenever I was sad I would call you without a word just tears falling

You have to meet a good person

I thought in my heart without any words

I asked if you still liked me without any thought hoping you say it back

I know

We had the most pure love

Back then we thought that kind of love couldn't be done again

We saved it in out memories

Often I feel a cold feeling from you

But now I know you can not ask anything

"I'm getting married" is what you said to me

After that for a long time I was speechless

Then I cried they were your last words to me

For the only words I wanted to hear was that you loved me

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sad lyrics.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyuhyun's songs.**


End file.
